marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 3 73
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * * Zombies * * * agents * Bank robbers * * * * unnamed Hellfire Club agent Other Characters: * various unnamed female companions in Bangkok * various unnamed civilians around the world * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * * * ** * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Logan's bike Events: * Floating Super-Hero Poker Game | StoryTitle2 = One-Percenter: Part 1 | Writer2_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler2_1 = Tommy Lee Edwards | Inker2_1 = Tommy Lee Edwards | Colourist2_1 = Tommy Lee Edwards | Letterer2_1 = John Workman | Editor2_1 = John Barber | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Burnin' Sons ** ** Ram ** War-Horse ** Hotbox ** Level * Level's wife Antagonists: * Unnamed New Saints member Other Characters: * Officer Dennis * Various patrons of Horrow-Show's bar * Shelly, Henry's wife * Eric, Henry's first son * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Motocycles | Synopsis1 = Logan is a very busy man. Every-day, he is fighting the good fight with his compatriots in the X-Men, New Avengers and X-Force. He typically decompresses on Sundays, but it doesn't always work out that way. After spending a night with Yukio and leaving very early in the morning, Yukio mentions that at one time she wanted to walk in his shoes for a day. Now, she has no desire to do so at all. | Synopsis2 = In a small-town, Logan meets up his old friend Horror-Show, the leader of a biker gang, the Burnin’ Sons. Horror-Show proceeds to tell Logan that he has gone clean, isn’t married, and that his youngest son Junior is hooked on dope. Just then, Ram, another member of the Burnin’ Sons, enters and informs Horror-Show that two of their members have been killed by Junior. When Horror-Show states that they won’t be doing anything until morning when cooler heads will prevail, Ram becomes belligerent and is then punched out. Later, Logan offers to Horror-Show to go check on the situation for him and takes off. After he meets up with one of the dead biker’s widow, she refuses to talk to Logan since he was sent by Horror-Show. Logan determines that if he was sent by Ram, the story might be different. Just then, one of the members of the New Saints arrives and kills the lady and takes off. Logan then contacts Horror-Show and asks where he can find his son, Junior. | Solicit = Experience a day in the life for America’s favorite mutant—a day packed with action, women, villains, costume changes and beer. * Ever wonder why Logan keeps himself so busy these days? * PLUS: Wolverine takes a road trip to San Francisco. | Notes = * Wolverine #73 shipped before #72 due to some sort of printing error. Both stories will conclude next issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game